The Declaration of Independance
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: At Octavian Country Day, rumours are stirring about a revolution against their very own Queen M. Enter Serena V.d.W, Cameron Fischer and a few other obstacles. Is our Queen strong enough to take the pressure? xoxo You know you love me Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by : One Republic - Everybody Loves Me. Ehmagawd I totally heart them!!!

* * *

J POV

"Is that last season's CBG tote?" asked Massie icily.

The young freshman took a tiny peek, the smallest of sideway glances at the large tote hanging off her left shoulder, shot a panicked glance at Massie, and took off, whimpering. Massie lifted an eyebrow when the next person appeared, then, eyes sweeping dismissively over her, stated

"It might not be advisable for you to wear that in public."

The girl stared in shock and disbelief as Massie tossed her application lightly to me, then waved her away. She sighed and looked at the towering reject pile, and then her eye alighted on the single accepted folder. Her cold, steely gaze moved to her right, where the newest member of her minions sat. Alicia, the Spanish beauty, sat with her back ramrod straight and expression calm under Massie's scrutinising gaze. She finally nodded and turned her attention to the newcomer.

Her long, wavy hair was curled impeccably and the crisp white of her ruffled shirt contrasted nicely with her black skirt and blazer. As she lifted her gaze meekly to meet Massie's, a flash of sunlight caught the faceted crystal at her throat, and a rainbow sparkled off the crystal star.

" Your name?" Her coolly impassive voice belied no trace of emotion.

"Blair Waldorf." The girl replied in a slightly shakey voice.

"The outfit is adorable. I love the necklace. New season Gucci, isn't it?"

The girl nodded. Massie's lips turned up the slightest bit and the Blair's eyes lit up with ecxitement.

"Lunch on the steps?" Massie smiled.

"Uh…I'd love to!" Blair half-squealed.

Massie nodded in satisfaction and stood up, sweeping her books, bag and binders up with her in one swift, graceful movement. I hurriedly grabbed the piles and then handed half to Alicia, then staggered after Massie.

* * *

Review? ?


	2. Chapter 2

One Republic/Muse/Linkin Park/Green Day/Lady Gaga/Kesha/Daughtry/Taylor Swift/Owl City/Death Cab for Cutie :DDD

* * *

P POV

"Hey Cam!" exulted Serena.

Cam nodded towards her with a wink, then headed towards Massie. Serena snarled in hatred at the absurdly beautiful brunette, then set her lips into a firm line. Her expression clearly stated that she didn't want to talk.

"Um, Serena?" I questioned quietly, "Um, do we, like…?"

"Forget it." She snapped, cutting me off.

I stayed silent and trudged after her. As I glanced in the direction that Cam had gone, I couldn't help but feel our group was starting to look rather disorganized and lonely.

A POV

We flowed in a perfect formation towards the school's large oak double doors. A good-looking blonde boy came over to meet Jenny, and fell into step alongside her so easily that I wondered at it, until I realized that Massie had been setting our pace in her smooth, confident stride and cold, formal expression, and we just followed her without thinking. It was like she was a natural, born for the job, and as I followed and felt the invincibility of her aura and the envious glares on my back, I knew right then and there, that I would not trade my place in the world for anything.

B POV

I stared in amusement as the pretty blonde girl stomped her foot in the gravel, childishly unaware that everyone could see her throwing a tantrum, then frowned at her stupidity. If she was angry with Massie, she had better not show it. I had experienced first-hand what Massie's glare could do to people. Just one look from those steel grey eyes would have you running in terror. And as for her revenge for being shown up in public, well, I'll just say that I'm glad to be on her good side.

M POV

"Cam." I nodded, keeping my expression indifferent.

"Massie."

And with that, he turned and followed after Jenny. When we had almost reached the classroom, I could still hear Cameron's quiet footsteps.

"Cam," I smirked, 'Why don't you find some other girl to stalk. Or, better yet, another guy."

Cam grinned jovially, inperturbed by my comment, waved cheerfully, then departed, with a cheerful "See you at lunch" in our general direction. Little J waved back, then settled into the seat directly on my left, then grinned at me.

"Free for a little shopping this weekend?"

"Maybe a four-hour? Three to seven."

"Sounds good."

"I need to take Blair and Alicia, though," I mused, "Alicia's shirt was a bit..."

She giggled. "You'll have those two in shape in no time!"

I composed my face into a calm mask as Blair walked into the room. She gave a tentative smile before taking a seat on my right. I frowned. That seat should be left for my third-in-command, and I personally thought that Alicia was more experienced.

Jenny broke in quickly "Why don't you come and sit behind me?"

Blair nodded, confused but willing, and took a seat behind J.

"Blair. We're going shopping this Saturday. Care to join?"

"Done." she still looked confused.

"And done." echoed Jenny.

* * *

REVIEW. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee? 3 The button is down there. Have a heart. Brighten my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'll upload ASAP. :D Had a LOT of fun writing over the holidays.

* * *

S POV

I watched the whole exchange with resentful eyes. Why did Massie get the best clique? An awesome boyfriend? Good grades? The perfect clothes? Why did she have power over the whole school? Why didn't anyone try to dethrone her? As I watched the room with an anger-sharpened focus, I began to notice the little things that really ticked me off. The cold, steely glare that made any thoughts of rebellion disappear. The penetrating, icy eyes that seemed to look into the very depths of your soul. The clam, controlled exterior that exuded discipline and invincibility. I wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly flared. There was something too perfect, almost magical about the girl that made her immune to everything. But the realization of what that emotion was stopped my anger right in its tracks.

Was I jealous of Massie Block?

C POV

"Claire? Claire? A worried voice cut into my daydream. I jerked back into reality and realized that I had been staring at Massie Block with my mouth hanging open, like a total dork. I shook my head, partly to clear my thoughts, and partly to sort the sluggish memories and realizations out, before I winced and banished the first one. As if she could hear my thoughts, Massie turned around to stare at me, her eyes piercing into my brain, before turning around to face the front.

J POV

Massie's serene expression didn't fool me. I knew that underneath the calm exterior, something was brewing. I stared longingly at the clock, willing it to move faster. I tried to listen to the teacher, but my gaze kept drifting to Blair. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and glazed over with fear, and I looked back to see Massie giving her a death glare. Massie grinned at me and shook her head, and I understood what she meant. My phone buzzed, and the text confirmed it.

Massiekur: This one's a weak one.

LittleJenni: Maybe you're being a little hard on her.

Massiekur: Maybe she needs to toughen up a little. Serena's really annoying me.

How far would Massie go to ensure our safety and status? Knowing her, Serena would be socially dead within the hour.

SPOV

At long last, the bell rang. Massie, graceful as ever, was the first out the door, followed by her two minions. The class parted neatly to give them a wide berth of space, and plenty of guys just stood there with their mouths hanging open in awe. Stupid bitches. I stomped off to find Penelope and Claire.

* * *

Review? Please? *sniffles*


	4. Hiatus

A/n

Dear All,

I'm writing two new stories, so I'm putting these two on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry that these two stories are being stopped, but I'm just not getting any more inspiration. Maybe I'll continue them someday but for now, they will stay the way they are.

Please feel free to use any part of them that you'd like, the characters, the plot, anything. Just remember to credit it to me.

Thanks,

GB&EIB


End file.
